Wreck
|resources = ( ) |biome = Ocean |renew = No |spawns = |spawnCode = "wreck"}} A Wreck is a naturally occurring structure found in the Shipwrecked DLC. It can occasionally be encountered in the Ocean biome, on dark-colored "ship graveyard" tiles, and in the Coral Reef biome. It appears a broken down part of a sunken ship. It is covered with Limpets and can be harvested every 2 days to yield 1-3 Limpets. It can be hammered down to obtain 1 Boards, but doing so may summon a Pirate Ghost. Names Some Wrecks have names, randomly chosen from the following list: Trivia * Nautilus may be a reference to the fictional submarine featured in Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, a novel by Jules Verne. * Mackay-Bennett may be a reference to the first ship that was contracted to recover bodies from Titanic disaster. * Mary Celeste may be a reference to a cargo ship, crew of which have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. * Beagle may be a reference to the ship that took Charles Darwin on his voyage around the world. * Monitor may be a reference to an American Civil War era ship that plays a central role in Battle of Hampton Roads. * Santa Maria may be a reference to the ship that took Christopher Columbus on his first voyage. * Bluenose may be a reference to Canadian ship, featured on Canadian currency. * Adriatic may be a reference to the first ship to have an indoor swimming pool on board. * Nomadic may be a reference to the only surviving tender to Titanic. * Mauretania may be a reference to the ship which held the record for fastest transatlantic crossing for 20 years from 1909. * Endeavour may be a reference to the ship commanded by James Cook on his first voyage of discovery. * Mont-Blanc may be a reference to the ship carrying the explosives which resulted in Halifax Explosion. * Caine may be a reference to the ship featured in The Caine Mutiny, a Pulitzer Prize-winning novel by Herman Wouk. * Orca may be a reference to the boat used to hunt down the shark in Jaws. * Nellie may be a reference to the boat featured in Heart of Darkness, a novel by Joseph Conrad. * Piper Maru may be a reference to the ship featured in the eponymous episode of TV series The X-Files. * Minnow may be a reference to a boat featured in TV sitcom Gilligan's Island. * Syracusia may be a reference to an ancient large transport ship, designed by Archimedes. * Baron of Renfrew may be a reference to one of the largest wooden ships ever built. * Ariel may be a reference to a ship that narrowly lost Great Tea Race of 1866. * African Queen may be a reference to the historic boat used in the movie with the same name. * Resolution may be a reference to the ship used by James Cook on his explorations. * Pelican and Golden Hind may be references to the ship which sailed around the world between 1577 and 1580. The name of the ship was changed mid-voyage. * Hispaniola may be a reference to the ship featured in Treasure Island, a novel by Robert Louis Stevenson. * Mississinewa may be a reference to a ship sunk in World War II. * Pequod may be a reference to the whaling ship featured in Moby-Dick, a novel by Herman Melville. * Edmund Fitzgerald may be a reference to the largest ship ever sunk in North America's Great Lakes. * Batavia may be a reference to a ship that was shipwrecked on her first voyage. * Blackadder may be a reference to a ship that was shipwrecked in 1905. * Sailing next to a Wreck will play an aura of eerie sounds, such as creaks and echoes. Bugs * After leaving the Volcano, Limpets may be shown on a Wreck even though it cannot already be picked yet. Gallery Wreckscreenshot.png|Walani next to a Wreck in a Ship Graveyard. WRECK_GLITCH.png|A visually glitched Wreck. SW Update Release the Quacken.png|Wreck as seen in the poster for the Release the Quacken update. Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Structures Category:Ocean Category:Non-Renewable Category:Flammable Objects Category:Mob Spawning Entities